Forever a Child
by EvilLydia
Summary: If anyone in with world deserves a fairy, it's Czeslaw.


I don't own Fairy Odd Parents or Baccano!...or do I, hahahaha. (No, no I do not.)

Let's face it, if anyone deserves a fairy godparent it's Czeslaw.

Chapter 1 - The Godfather

Beyond the fluffy clouds and the cute exterior of the Fairy World, there lies the room of 'Ultimate Counsel of Decisions'. The 'Ultimate Counsel of Decisions' room was only used for making or discussing rules and laws.

Once again these walls were alive with excitement as the Fairy Counsel argued about a subject that had passed through here many times before.

"For the _last_ time," Screeched an older fairy woman who's hair looked like pink cotton candy with hearts sprinkled throughout. "Even if Czeslaw Meyer was a child, which he's _not_, we don't have any fairies to send him." Many of the others in the room nodded along with her.

A serious looking male fairy slammed his hands on the table and floated a little higher. "If there is anyone in the Human World that deserves a fairy, it's him! I'm sure we could find someone. If nothing else I'll do it myself."

The woman from before laughed at him, "Workly, you know nothing about being a Godparent. Do you think that you could handle something like that?"

The smallest fairy in the room, a girl with a turquoise braid and glasses, raised her hand with uncertainty. "What if," her voice was so small that it was hard to hear, "we send the baby?"

This suggestion cut through the air like a knife. Suddenly she had everyone's attention. She blushed slightly at the attention, and sunk a bit more.

"Gilda," said Workly softly, "What are you talking about? We can't do something like that." Everyone was staring at her expectantly.

Gilda drew up all of the courage that she could and addressed the room. "He is the fist baby born in over a century. We were not prepared to teach him. Czeslaw is hundreds of years old but, in many ways, he is still a child. Wouldn't he be perfect practice."

Again the room erupted into confused arguments.

Several days later

Timmy and Chloe were arguing in his room when Jorgen showed up unexpectedly. Everything in the room stopped as the light seemed to be sucked away. "Puny fairies!" Jorgan boomed. Cloe and Timmy looked really surprised. "Poof had been assigned a child."

Wanda and Cosmo looked at each other. "Poof is just a baby." Wanda pleaded. "I thought that fairy babies had to go through school."

By the time they had finished saying this, the room went back to normal. However, with the gravity of the what was being said it wasn't noticed. "The council had decided that poof needed to be assigned a child. We don't have anymore fairies to assign to children that need it." Jorgan said in a slightly less menacing voice. "This wasn't my choice. The council said that they would be there for him if he needed anything." He picked up Poof by the head.

Chloe had tears in her eyes, "Can't we at least say goodbye?"

Jorgan rolled his eyes, "Fine."

"Oh, my baby!" cried Cosmo as he and Wanda wrapped their arms around him. Timmy and Chloe did the same. The five of them stayed like that for as long as they could. No one wanted to let go.

Meanwhile, Czeslaw was sitting alone in his room, playing on the computer. Firo and Ennis had gone out for a while, but he was more than happy to entertain himself. After a while he started to get hungry. As he started thinking about getting up and cooking something, a loud boom sounded in the room. The biggest person that he had ever seen appeared before him. He was carrying a large staff with a golden star at the end.

"Czeslaw Meyer!" said the terrifying man. Czeslaw blinked at him a couple of times at him. He didn't know how to get out of this situation. "You I want to introduce your new Fairy Godfather, Poof!" A purple balloon with a face appeared behind him. Czeslaw looked at between them, unsure what to do or say. He had heard myths about fairies taking care of children in need but he didn't expect what them to be real, or to look like this.

He was speechless. The big one seemed so menacing but the small one was just silly looking. After the big one disappeared, they just stared at each other. After several minutes of silence the balloon said, "Poof poof,"

Czeslaw looked around, trying to find anything out of place. Perhaps he was dreaming, the strangest dream he had ever had. "Well, um, Poof," his voice was a little skeptical, "I've heard that there are a lot of rules that fairies have to follow." Poof tried to nod but his whole body raised up and down. With a shake of his tiny rattle-wand a huge book appeared before him.

Czeslaw tried to catch the book but it was too heavy for him and it ended up making him fall to the floor. With a grunt, he heaved it up onto his bed and looked at the cover, "Da Rulez?"

"Poof!" said the fairy(?). He shrugged his shoulders and opened up the first page.

For several hours, Czeslaw read the book and took notes. Poof was getting bored and started messing around his room. He was getting slightly irritated at him but he didn't say anything.

"Poof?" said Czeslaw. Poof floated over to him and looked over his shoulder. "According to the rules you can't reveal yourself to anyone but the child you were assigned to, right?" Poof nodded enthusiastically. "Then, what is the solution for when the parents of the child, or say his or her friends are near them?"

Poof raised his rattle-wand and suddenly changed into a goldfish. Czeslaw leaned over the side of the bed and looked at the little goldfish flopping around on the floor. "I see... Can you only turn into a fish?"

Poof regained his balloon shape gasping for breath. "Poof," he said sadly.

"So you can't change into anything else..." Czeslaw swung his legs off the bed. "I suppose I need a fishbowl."

"Poof!"

"Um," Czeslaw knew what he wanted but was a little uncomfortable just wishing for what he wanted. "I wish I had a fishbowl."

Poof once again shook his rattle-wand, making a little, round fishbowl appear next to his bed. Czeslaw frowned it, it was a lot smaller than he wanted but he supposed that he would have to deal with that for now. "OK, get in."

Poof frowned but, after trying to stare each other down for a couple of minutes, he did. Czeslaw watched the tiny goldfish swim around sadly for a bit before going into the castle that seemed to small for it. He would have to figure a way to find out more without reveling it. He had always been skeptical of magic but he could reason that if immortals existed then other magic things could as well. That wasn't to say that he was just going to accept this as fact right away.

"Do I leave it here when I'm gone?" he mumbled to himself. That probably was the best option. "How often do you need to use magic?" he asked, although he didn't think that the fairy could answer.

The little fish peeked out and said, "Poof," in a small voice.

"I still don't understand," he gave it some thought. "I need you to get my attention when you _need_ to use magic."

"Poof!" He swam around happily.

Czeslaw rested his chin in his hand, "OK, let's try this then. I wish I had a book that tells me what I need to know about magic and fairies."

Poof jumped out of his bowl and waved his little rattle. A book, almost as big as Da Rulez, appeared in the air and landed heavily on the floor. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Czes, everything OK?" Ennis asked through the door.

"Yeah, I just dropped a book." He lied.


End file.
